As The Sun Sets On Us
by yourslasher
Summary: Set on the feast of Aragorn and Arwen's marriage, Legolas thinks of what will become of his feelings for Aragorn. Aragorn discover's his absence in the feast and things begin to complicate...
1. Chapter 1

As The Sun Sets On Us

AN: My first attempt to write a Lord of the Rings fanfiction. Spoilers ahead… Just a bit though, that you won't even notice! :)

I modified some stuff from the book, I'm telling you now, but this is fanfiction, that's what happens there, right? This part happens during the feast (you know, somewhere after "…and Aragorn the King Ellessar wedded Arwen Undomiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer…'). I have no idea how Legolas got Aragorn alone, but that's up to you to place… AND I changed the part where they leave for Grey Havens… So if you've read the book, you'll be confused. Anyway, Enjoy!

---

Darkness Reign The Heavens

Legolas sat alone outside, away from the people in the feast. The sun was setting on them now, and he couldn't wait for night to come. He felt so gloomy inside, even when he knows he should be pleased. He was glad that everything was back to normal again. The ring destroyed, Aragorn back in his place. Yes, everything was good. But something was still… not quite right.

He shifted himself as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He had plans to leave Gondor as soon as possible. Probably with Gimli. He wanted to be as far as he can from Aragorn. His life was perfect now with Arwen. He didn't want to disrupt such a happy couple.

Though that is what he wants, he can't help but feel jealous, angry and confused. He didn't know what to do anymore, so he resorted to runaway. 

Legolas sighed. 'What's to happen will happen.' He drank to that and continued watching the sunset on the horizon. He felt the longing of what light there is left but he knew that eventually, darkness will engulf him but he will wait still for the sun.

---

Aragorn entertained his friends, chatting and drinking with them. He was chatting up Gimli when he noticed someone missing. Then guilt struck him like a brick wall.

'Legolas…'

He excused himself to Gimli. "Excuse me, Gimli, I'll just go ove-"

Aragorn was cut off with a nudge on the stomach by Gimli. "No problem, King! Oi! Frodo!"

As soon as Aragorn say Gimli by Frodo and Sam's side, he searched the place for his friend. He searched the corners of the room until he was convinced that Legolas was nowhere to be found. He gave up and felt the need to be alone. The guilt in him was still there. Questions were raised in his mind. Why was he feeling guilty, anyway? He had no idea.

He walked slowly, now away from the feast. He looked up at the sky, now dark and decorated by twinkling spots of light. Soon, his friends will go back to their own lives. Will they ever see each other again? 

He sighed heavily. Reality suggested that they won't. Besides, these adventures will be hard to come by again, now that he's king. As he thought and pondered, he spotted a light haired man watching the stars. 

Finally, he found him.

He walked over to Legolas silently, but his presence was soon discovered.

"Aragorn."

"Yes. Why aren't you inside? It's pretty lonely here, don't you think?"

Aragorn noted the depressing sight of Legolas' face. He wondered what could be his problem.

"Is there something wrong?"

The answer came abruptly. "No."

"Well, there seems to be something there. I'm not going to let you go anywhere until you tell me."

Aragorn was surprised when Legolas turned to him and pushed him forcefully. He also found that Legolas curled his fists tightly as he faced Aragorn. Then quickly turned away.

"There is nothing wrong. Don't bother."

Aragorn, puzzled with questions, hastily pulled Legolas by the wrist. He stood up and turned the elf to face him. They were now face to face, Aragorn looking down on Legolas. He pulled Legolas close, their faces now inches away from each other.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you won't understand."

They stayed like that for a while. The stillness wasn't helping their situation and it only worsened for Aragorn as certain banished feelings slowly crept up to him like a ghost. All the hair in his arms, legs, they all started to raise. He felt a cool gust of air blow on his nape and back. 

Those certain banished feelings was what Legolas wanted.

And it served it's purpose properly as Aragorn leaned in and kissed Legolas softly but firmly. He felt the tension on Legolas' trembling lips, but he opened up as Aragorn pried it open with his tounge. Aragorn held Legolas by his cheeks, caressing the soft, pale flesh. He pushed Legolas until his back pressed on the cold, hard stone of Gondor's castle.

Then Aragorn backed away. Legolas' face was mixed with different emotions. Fear, loneliness, confusion but at the same time, longing, lust and love. Aragorn had to admit, he was feeling the same way. Suddenly, he wondered why he took Arwen as his wife, but he was quickly answered by the voice inside his head.

'You love Arwen. You also need Arwen. An heir; you have to produce an heir.'

Then he questioned himself. What about Legolas? What was Legolas to him?

'You love Legolas, but you cast you feelings for him away.'

Yes, he remembered, but he wished he hadn't done that. 

Through the journey to destroy the ring, he was always with Legolas. And Legolas was always there for him. He loved Arwen, true enough. But then, he also loved Legolas. Was it possible to love two people?

All the thinking made his mind scream 'overdrive'. Who did he truly love?

Aragorn pulled away from Legolas. As they entered the room full of friends celebrating, Aragorn whispered softly, 'Later. We'll settle this later.'

---

It was deep in the night when everyone was asleep, cozy in their beds. Aragorn sneaked away from his wife and proceeded to the elf's room. He knocked gently and saw his the boy looking through the window. The moon's illuminations made his face glow, as if it was ethereal but beautiful. The flesh of his face was clearly stained with tears. 

The young king closed the door behind him, locking it in the process. Legolas acknowledged his presence by turning to him.

Aragorn broke the silence. 

"Come here."

Legolas followed the command and walked over to Aragorn. He didn't know what was to happen, but he was determined to give everything for this night.

Aragorn pulled Legolas close and held him in a tight embrace. He felt his own hot tears flow, his chest heaving with grief. Legolas was crying too, his tears dried by the clothing of the man holding him. Then he heard the deep voice speak.

"I loved you before. I didn't know why I didn't tell you. I pushed it away…"

His tears still pouring, he answered.

"And now were here… We'll be separated for a long time, right?"

"Yes. You're right. Just… remember that I love you."

"And so do I."

"And I will forever keep you in my heart. Only you and I will know."

"Yes."

"I will… terribly miss you."

He felt Aragorn's embrace tighten and the arms tremble. His heart was slowly being grinded into bits and he knew he couldn't stop it.

Then he felt Aragorn's hand lift his chin up and time suddenly stopped as another kiss was shared between them and they fell into an unforgettable night of pure piercing love.

---

They lie awake as the sun started edging up the sky. Aragorn embraced the lithe naked body beside him and they shared one last, passionate kiss before they washed up and proceeded to walk together, no particular place to go, transforming the world into their own.

Of course, their haven didn't last forever, as predicted. Soon, the others started to wake up. They were once again separated from each other. So close yet so far, as they say.

Frodo soon asked for the king's permission to leave for home. The place was soon filled with many partings. 

But all save Legolas said that they must now take their leave and depart either south or west. 'Come Giml!', said Legolas. 'Now by Fangorn's leave I will visit the deep places of the Entwood and see such trees as nowhere else to be found in Middle-earth. You shall come with me and keep your word; and thus we will journey on together to our own lands in Mirkwood and beyond.'

---

There's a second part to this story. If you want to read it, just post your email when you review or email me at yourslasher@hotmail.com. What do you think? Is it bad? I know I screwed the facts a bit. Think of it as my version of the book's ending. :) I hope you liked it!

Review, **Review**, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, I posted it. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. To those who didn't like it and _STILL _read through, how… illogical. Anyway, here it is! :P Oh yeah, combined second and third part.

Disclaimer: No money, no right, no own, no sue.

-----

As The Sun Sets On Us

Part 2 - But the Dawn Will Come… And The Sun Will Shine Again

Soon, Legolas and Gimli departed. Aragorn watched them as the two continued with their journey. He watched even as they were only little moving spots on the hills. He could occasionally see Legolas turn to him and wave and whenever he did, Aragorn swore that his heart would skip a beat. The feeling for Legolas was new, but he welcomed it. Soon the two were over the hills, nowhere to be seen. He sighed as he replayed their last conversation. He smiled, almost bitterly but then again, what can he ask for now?

*flashback*

Aragorn watched as Legolas got what little things he had. He was still hatching a plan for him to at least know where Legolas was. Legolas told him of his plans, of how long he planned to stay in one place, and that secured the both of them. 

"Be sure to come back to Gondor often."

Leglas smiled. "Yes. But you will have to meet me somewhere else. I don't want others to get suspicious on us."

"Suddenly, your priorities change?"

"No. I just don't want us to be forced to part."

Aragorn go his turn to smile. They embraced each other, shared a kiss and went on to where Gimli was waiting. Just before they left, Legolas pulled Aragorn to him and whispered in a low voice, "So I'll be back in…?"

Aragorn kept the urge to laugh. "Two months, love."

Legolas pulled back and smiled. "I'll see you then! And I'll be thinking of you when the moon rises to the fullest."

*end flashback*

---

Late at night, Legolas and Gimli camped under a tree. It was the only place to shelter in. Gimli was asleep on his side of the tree, but Legolas was still wide awake. He was looking up at the moon. As he said to Aragorn, he was thinking of him.

'I'll see you in two months.'

Then, he tucked himself in, falling into a dreamless sleep. He didn't know that somewhere, another was thinking of him.

As Aragorn slipped into his bed, Arwen beside him, his last thoughts before being engulfed by slumber was 'I'll see you in two months…'

After two months…

Aragorn sat in the pasture of his land, Gondor. It was still before dawn, and though he knew it was still too early, he patiently stayed there. He waits for a particular individual to come over the hills and rescue him. Though this time, it doesn't involve crossing swords or the flying of arrows.

The morning's sun came up and he still waited. Then, he heard what could've been the most magical sound in the world as he heard the stomping of horses and he looked at the faraway hills. Two dots were slowly approaching where he sat.

In no time, Legolas' shouting could be heard.

"Aragorn! I made it back in lass than a month!"

Aragorn's face showed pure joy. Never had he felt such strong emotions as Legolas neared him. In no time, Legolas finally jumped of his horse and ran toward Aragorn. He was wise to not jump in for an embrace, as many were watching, but Aragorn pulled him in, anyway. Soon, they were once again sharing a long embrace. It lasted until Gimli was off his horse, purposefully coughing at them. Legolas quickly pulled away and Aragorn noticed the slight blush on his face. 

"Welcome back, my friends!" 

Aragorn let Gimli walk before them. He managed to chuckle and whisper to Legolas.

"I missed you."

"I didn't."

Aragorn gave another low chuckle. Legolas smiled then they realized that Gimli saw them… and must've heard what they said. 

All of a sudden, Gimli laughed at them.

"Oh now, hide it all from me!" he said. Then he started waving his hands and in a low voice, said, "Now, do you expect me to believe nothing's happening between… you know. Don't worry, it's a secret… And you there, Aragorn, care to gave me Arwen? Heh! Just kidding!"

Yes, it looks like the sun is shining again for some people in Middle-Earth.

--(the happy) end—

Well, the end's here! I posted this to save myself from emailing it to all who ask for it. So, that's it! My first attempt to write an Aragorn/Legolas fic. Hope you liked it and please review on your way out! :P Sounds like some… fast food thing…  

Yourslasher


End file.
